


Day One Hundred Seventy-Nine || Empty Calendar

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [179]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When Hinata discovers that she and her husband have no plans for an entire month, she makes a decision: they need a vacation while their schedules are open.





	Day One Hundred Seventy-Nine || Empty Calendar

Pale eyes flickering over the rows of numbered boxes, Hinata’s brows slowly furrow. There’s something about them. Something she doesn’t like.

“...Sasuke.”

“Hm?”

Turning to her husband, who’s currently seated at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, Hinata folds her arms. “...do we have anything coming up soon?”

“What do you mean?”

“Anything.”

The Uchiha turns his head to give her a glance, noting her body language. “...you can’t be any more specific?”

Pointing a hand, Hinata gestures to the calendar. “It’s empty.”

“...and?”

“And? What do you mean, and? Is there really n-nothing of interest going on for the next  _ month _ …?”

“People are busy, and it’s a quiet month. What do you expect? And we’re among those busy people, you know. We’ve both got full-time jobs, remember?”

“Of course I remember. It’s just…” She heaves a curt sigh. “...when did things get so...boring?”

That earns a snort. “Welcome to being an adult.”

Her lips purse. “...we should do something.”

“All right. Like what?”

A moment to think. “Let’s go on a vacation.”

“...did you hear what I said about jobs?”

“Sasuke, we’re not the only two members of the UHPF.”

“I’m the only Uchiha.”

“Are you saying the Hyūga aren’t capable of handling it for a little while without you? That’s a little p-presumptuous, don’t you think?”

Sasuke deadpans. “...that’s...not what I meant.”

Her arms cross, a brow lifting in disbelief.

“I just...don’t want to leave the force for that long.”

White eyes roll to the heavens. “A break won’t kill you...and it won’t throw the force into chaos. If anything, you  _ should _ be taking breaks, Sasuke. It’s healthy. Neither of us have really had a real vacation since we started! Let’s just...take a week. Go someplace new. Just the two of us. A few days to - to relax and recharge our batteries. Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

He considers that a moment. “...where would we go?”

“Well...Cha no Kuni is popular this time of year. We could go visit some tea houses, and stay in one of the old inns. There’s a few hot springs there, too! It would be very...peaceful. Just the thing we need, what with all the chaos at work, and…”

Sasuke glances up as she fades out. He knows what she’s wordlessly referring to: the increasing distaste - or rather, emboldened actions - against the few remaining pieces of the Uchiha clan. But if anything...that’s another reason he doesn’t want to leave. Sure, his brother and cousin are capable shinobi. But Itachi has a wife and two kids: vulnerabilities that they communally help protect.

“...please, Sasuke? Just for a little while. I’m sure everything here would be fine without us for a few days. If anything...I bet most would be happy to see us finally take some time for ourselves. It’s been a long time.”

He heaves a long, soft sigh. In truth...it’s a tempting prospect. Work is both monotonous and frustrating at times. While Sasuke hardly feels threatened by...well, anything anymore, that doesn’t mean there aren’t challenges beyond brute strength that need tending to. The police force of Uchiha and Hyūga tends to a great deal within Konoha. And while he works to ensure his Hyūga officers have what they need...he hasn’t really done so for himself. He’s the only Uchiha working in it, after all: his brother is back in the ANBU, and Shisui works directly for Kakashi as a top bodyguard. They’ve all gotten themselves rather important positions.

And while he trusts the Hyūga - to a point, at least - Sasuke is still loathe to leave his project in the hands of anyone but himself. Even Hinata handling it would leave him feeling...antsy.

But...she’s right. They need a break. And he knows she won’t take one without him.

“...all right. A week at the most. Travel time, and all that. Then back to it.”

Hinata’s eyes alight with eager excitement. “Okay! I’ll see about the house being taken care of while we’re gone, if you want to go handle the force…?”

“Yeah, I can do that. When should we…?”

“Best to give some notice. Maybe in...two weeks? Just so everyone has time to prepare? We’ll need our shifts covered, after all.”

“Mm…” Forming a plan in his mind, Sasuke moves to finish his coffee before heading into the precinct headquarters to speak to whoever’s on staff today, and arrange the days off. He’ll admit...now that it’s a tentative plan, he actually feels a bit eager for it himself.

Arrangements, to his surprise, are fairly easy to set up. The Hyūga on duty agree that the plan is a good one, and after a brief wondering if they’re simply glad to be rid of him for a week, Sasuke brushes the feeling aside and instead decides to assume they’re simply as concerned as Hinata was. A few schedules are shifted around, the dates far enough in the future to avoid any truly hurt feelings or interrupted plans. With that done, Sasuke decides to check in with his brother.

“I think it’s a wise decision. Hinata is right: it’s been quite some time since you had any to yourselves,” he muses from behind his desk, hands steepled politely. Itachi then gives a wry smile. “Perhaps after you return, I’ll see about dragging my family someplace for a time. The twins are a bit young yet, but...it would be a change of pace for the missus and I.”

Sasuke considers him silently for a moment. As usual, Itachi’s face betrays nothing he doesn’t wish said aloud. But he can’t help but guess at his brother’s hidden meaning: having them out of Konoha, and away from this apparent threat, would give him a little room to breathe. “...sounds good. Would you take Shisui with you?”

“I’m not sure Kakashi would consent to part with his top guard,” Itachi muses. “...besides, he might be a bit, er... _ much _ for a quiet family vacation.”

That earns a soft snicker from the younger brother. “You have a point. I’m afraid Hinata might feel the same, so...guess he’s on his own.”

Itachi’s brows wilt in a hint of guilt. “...eventually, we shall have to  _ all _ take some time together. Perhaps up north, to the wife’s homeland. It would certainly be peaceful...and plenty secluded.”

_ Plenty safe, _ Sasuke translates in his head. “...sounds good.”

“So, the Land of Tea is where you’re headed?”

“Guess so. Not a big tea guy, but...it’s what Hinata hinted at. At any rate, the hot springs will be nice.”

“Yes...there’s little beating those.” Giving his brother a warm smile, Itachi then offers, “I do hope you’ll enjoy yourself.”

“I’ll bring you a souvenir.”

That earns a chuckle. “...I’d appreciate it.”

With that all settled, Sasuke then makes his way back home. The house, however, is empty, and he instead finds her one home over, in his brother’s abode: the main, rebuilt manor. Announcing himself, he’s greeted by his sister-in-law.

“You’re back earlier than I thought you’d be,” Hinata admits, playing with her nephew on a couch. Her niece is in her mother’s arms, squirming as usual.

“We’ve got our time off. Itachi’s also been made aware.”

“Oh, good!” Nodding to their sister figure, Hinata offers, “We’ve got a housesitter, too!”

Sasuke just snorts. “The only thing to be ‘sat’ are your plants.” It’s not like a house will need much more maintained over the span of a week.

“And they’re important! I want to be sure they’ll be watered.”

“Of course.”

With all their bases covered, the pair linger and chat with their family, Itachi arriving a time later and asking if they’ll simply stay for dinner. “If so, I’ll send Shisui a crow and just make a night of it.”

“Sure,” Sasuke replies blithely. “We’ve got an empty calendar, after all.”

Uchiha family dinners are, admittedly, hardly an uncommon thing. More often than not, at least a few of them from separate households dine together. Shisui, as always, is the life of the meal, playing with his niece and nephew both at and after the table. Hinata helps with both pre and post meal preparation, Itachi and Sasuke taking to talking.

“So what’s this about you two lovebirds abandoning Konoha for a week?” Shisui eventually asks, holding a twin upside down by each ankle.

Barely holding back a grin at Itachi’s steep frown of disapproval, Sasuke just shrugs and offers, “It’s a tradition - I can’t stay in Konoha without a disappearance every so often.”

It’s Hinata’s turn to give  _ him  _ a look as Itachi rescues his children. “...that’s not funny.”

“Of course not. I’m serious.”

Rolling her eyes, Hinata has no counter for that, shaking her head with a sigh. By the time they leave for the evening, she then asks, “So...excited yet?”

“Yeah, a bit. Mostly just eager to have some quiet.”

“Mm, me too. I can almost feel the hot springs already.”

“Won’t be long, now.”

“I hope not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, not too much to say about this one! Just a wee bit of fluff, lol
> 
> Sasuke, once he gets the Uchiha-Hyūga Police Force up and running, is a BIT of a workaholic. It's his baby, after all: both a tribute to his family's old role, and a new purpose for himself after the war as his clan tries to rebuild. So the notion of leaving it in ANYONE else's for an entire week is a little daunting. But I'm sure it will all be fine.
> 
> Besides, he needs to get in those vacation hours in before he and Hinata start having kiddos of their own: then they'll NEVER had empty calendars xD
> 
> Anywho, that's all for me tonight. I need me some sleeps, lol - thanks for reading!


End file.
